<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beautiful Just as You Are by SasuNarufan13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056757">Beautiful Just as You Are</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13'>SasuNarufan13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Genderfluid Naruto, Hurt/Comfort, Kushina's pov, M/M, Mentioned bullying, Slash, Time Skips, smidgen of angst, supportive parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:42:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kushina has known from early on that her son is not like most other boys. She doesn't care, though; she loves him just the way he is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Extraordinary SNS Fics💕, Foxy fox 🦊, THE naruto fic list, Team 7 🌀, why im sleep deprived 💖✨</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beautiful Just as You Are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's note: I was struck with this idea yesterday and finished it today. That said, I have two more stories planned with this particular theme, but I wanted to test out the waters first so to speak with this one.</p>
<p>This fic deals with a genderfluid Naruto; if that's not your cup of tea, you can turn back now. I have no personal experience with the subject and wrote this fic with the information I have read about it. I mean no offense with it and I apologise should I have got something wrong; it's not my intention to hurt anyone with my writing.</p>
<p>PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO THE WARNINGS</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.</p>
<p>I hope you'll like this fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Beautiful Just as You Are</strong>
</p><p>She had known early on that her son wasn't exactly like all the other boys. While other boys insisted on playing with race cars or playing football, Naruto liked playing with the dolls of his cousin, helping her brush their hair and change their clothes.</p><p>While most boys were embarrassed to hang around with their mum, preferring their dad or their friends, Naruto loved spending time with her and could watch fascinated how she put on her make-up, holding modelling shows with her clothes and shoes.</p><p>That wasn't to say he didn't love race cars or playing football or hanging out with his dad – he loved all those things as well, but while most boys his age abhorred even the idea of doing anything that could be considered feminine, Naruto didn't mind that in the slightest.</p><p>On the contrary even.</p><p>He was nine the first time he gravitated towards the girls' section in the clothing store, asking her with a red face whether he could try on a particular pink skirt with white butterflies. She was stumped by the request, she wasn't going to lie about that, but agreed easily, not seeing any point in refusing.</p><p>What was the harm in him trying out a skirt when he looked so happy about it? What could possibly be bad about a boy wearing girl's clothes when his blue eyes glittered so excitedly and a bright grin stretched his mouth as he twirled in front of her, showing off how the skirt danced around his legs?</p><p>She didn't see anything bad in that and so when they left the store, Naruto had both boy's and girl's clothes in his shopping bag and he looked so proud and happy about it that she didn't care they were getting odd looks.</p><p>Her son was happy and that was all that mattered.</p><p>That evening he proudly showed off his new clothes to his dad and she had to give credit to her husband: he didn't even frown when Naruto skipped into the living room, wearing his pink skirt and a frilly white top of which the sleeves were partly see through.</p><p>"Don't I look pretty, dad?" Naruto questioned hopefully; his hands clasped behind his back as he halted in front of his parents.</p><p>"Very pretty," Minato agreed smiling. "That's a very nice combination you made there, Naruto."</p><p>The blond boy beamed before zipping out of the room, eager to try on the next set.</p><p>"You bought him girl's clothes?" Minato asked in a low voice, but he didn't sound angry, merely confused.</p><p>Kushina shrugged and crossed her ankles. "He asked me for some and I didn't see a reason to refuse. Clothes are clothes after all. Who cares what they're labelled as?"</p><p>He hummed in agreement; a thoughtful look on his face. "Do you think he wants to be a girl then?"</p><p>She paused, not having considered that possibility yet. "Maybe," she said slowly. "I'll ask him about it later." She side-eyed him. "Would you mind if he prefers being a girl instead?"</p><p>"Son or daughter, that doesn't matter to me," he replied calmly and tangled their fingers together. "I just want him to be happy."</p><p>She smiled giddily, infinitely pleased with him and kissed him on his mouth. She knew she had made the right choice in marrying him.</p><hr/><p>"Say, Naru, have you ever thought that maybe you want to be a girl sometimes?" she asked curiously when she came across her son trying out her lipstick.</p><p>He looked both caught and embarrassed, quickly hiding her lipstick behind his back even though the evidence was quite clear on his mouth: bright red lipstick wasn't exactly a shade you could hide easily after all.</p><p>"A girl?" he squeaked. "Wh-why w-w-would I - "</p><p>She sat down on the bed and patted the space next to her. "If you have thought about that, there wouldn't be anything wrong with that, okay?" she said reassuringly. "If you rather be a girl then we can figure some-"</p><p>"No, I'm a boy!" Naruto interrupted her, shaking his head rapidly. "I don't want to be a girl, not that there's anything wrong with girls!" he hastened to say, widening his eyes, "but I'm a boy and I don't want to be a girl."</p><p>"Okay, okay," she replied soothingly. "But you like wearing girl's clothes and make-up?"</p><p>He looked down, looking ashamed and her heart ached at that sight. Her baby boy should never look like that when he had nothing to be ashamed of.</p><p>"I just – I like being pretty sometimes," he whispered, biting down on his lower lip. "I – I like girl's clothes and boy's clothes and – and sometimes I like looking pretty like you do, mum."</p><p>"Oh honey, come here," she said softly and beckoned him towards her, holding out her arms.</p><p>He shuffled to her tentatively, his head still bowed.</p><p>She closed him into a tight hug as soon as he got close enough and he pressed his face in her shoulder, breathing out shakily.</p><p>"There's nothing wrong with wanting to wear both girl's and boy's clothes, okay?" she murmured, stroking his hair, gently untangling some knots in the process. "If you feel good in that, then we'll just buy you both, all right? Then you can look pretty whenever you want."</p><p>"Won't dad be mad?" he asked in a small voice and refused to look up even when she tried to coax him to look at her.</p><p>"No, he won't be. Trust me, sweetheart, he's okay with this too," she said and kissed his head. "We both want you to be happy and if that means you want to wear girl's clothes too, then you'll get girl's clothes. And then you'll be the prettiest boy in the entire universe."</p><p>She smiled when he laughed and when he lifted up his head finally, she stroked her thumbs across his cheekbones and pressed a sweet kiss on his forehead, making him close his eyes.</p><p>"No matter what, your dad and I will always love you, remember that."</p><p>"I love you too, mum," he muttered and hugged her tightly.</p><hr/><p>While their family couldn't care less about the type of clothes Naruto chose to wear, it became quickly obvious that other people didn't share the same opinion.</p><p>Ever since he'd started to wear girl's clothes occasionally, he'd only worn them at home or at his grandparents' or aunt's place. His cousin Karin loved looking through fashion magazines with him as they commented aloud what they thought about the clothes and created collages of the styles they wanted to try out.</p><p>"It's like having the benefits of having both a boy and a girl as a cousin," she had replied when her mum had asked her what she thought about Naruto sometimes wearing girl's clothes. "I can ask him questions about boys that only he can know because he is one and I get to talk about fashion with him and even try out make-up on him. What's not to like about that?"</p><p>Kushina had nearly hugged her to death when she had heard her say that, grateful for having such an openminded niece.</p><p>Unfortunately not everyone was as openminded as they were.</p><p>Naruto was fourteen years old when he first dared to wear the girl's school uniform to attend his classes. He'd been nervous the entire weekend before that, but excited as well, eager to be completely himself finally.</p><p>When she returned home from work on Monday evening, Naruto had locked himself up in his room and refused to come out, no matter how hard she tried to convince him to open the door.</p><p>"What happened?" she asked perplexed, striding into the bedroom where Minato was sitting on the bed with a weary look on his face.</p><p>Minato worked as a teacher in the school Naruto attended, so if something had happened there – which it must have, why else would Naruto not even talk to her? – her husband should know something about it.</p><p>His breath left him in a gust of wind and he rubbed over his forehead. "Some guys bullied him because he was wearing the girl's uniform," he answered; lips pursed together. "It got pretty nasty by the time I caught wind of it."</p><p>Fury, worse than she had ever felt before, filled her instantly at the thought that some bastards had dared to hurt <em>her</em> son. "How many of them?" she bit out, clenching her fists tightly.</p><p>"Five," he replied; his blue eyes colder than she'd ever seen them. "Little bastards thought they could get away with it. They're facing a suspension for bullying now; the principal will be talking with their parents tomorrow."</p><p>"Give me their names and I will set them straight immediately," she demanded. "Fuck a suspension, I'm going to tear them a new one!"</p><p>"That's not going to help Naruto, honey," he sighed, which only pissed her off further.</p><p>"They can't get away with this, Minato! They don't have the fucking right to make my baby boy feel miserable about the way he dresses!"</p><p>"And they won't, I swear," he said and stood up, coming over to her to embrace her. "The principal's on our side, but it's not going to help our case if you go over there now."</p><p>"He was so goddamn proud today and they ruined it!" she snapped, but hugged him back, hating the sting of helpless tears pricking the back of her eyes.</p><p>Her son had looked so happy when he left home this morning … How could everything have turned so sour in less than twelve hours?</p><p>"I know, Kushina, I know," he said quietly, rubbing her back.</p><p>For years Naruto had only felt comfortable enough to be completely himself at home or with their family. Today was supposed to have been a new start for him, one where he could be himself – wearing girl's or boy's clothes, whatever struck his fancy that day – completely, not hiding a part of him at school.</p><p>She and Minato had even discussed it with the teacher corps and the principal, to make certain that Naruto wouldn't get into trouble. The principal – a rather busty blonde woman who took shit from nobody – had ensured them there would be no problem whatsoever. Naruto still had to take gym class with the boys as he identified as a boy still, but when it pertained the uniform, he was free to choose whichever he wore as long as it was the proper uniform.</p><p>Kushina realised they had lucked out with the principal being so open towards their son's less than traditional clothing style, but that was only a meagre comfort now that Naruto had been bullied for being himself.</p><p>What if he thought he could never be himself again? She and Minato had spent years reassuring him over and over again that it didn't matter what kind of clothes he wore. He had finally reached the point where he was comfortable being who he was – a fan of basketball and girl's clothes alike – had those punks undone all their hard work in just one afternoon?</p><p>She would fucking smash their heads against the wall, consequences be damned, if that was the case.</p><p>Why was it so hard for people to just let others be? Naruto just wanted to be himself – why was that too much to ask?</p><hr/><p>"Are you sure you don't want to change into the other uniform, sweetheart?" she suggested tentatively, watching her son poke at his scrambled eggs with a heavy heart.</p><p>He hadn't left his room at all last night and evidence of his crying was still visible in his slightly red rimmed eyes. It hurt her to realise that her baby had most likely cried himself to sleep, all because of some intolerant arseholes and she wished once again that she could just drive over to their places and set them straight.</p><p>He gave her a weak smile that didn't even reach his eyes. "No, I'm good, mum. I'm going to wear this one today."</p><p>She pressed her lips together, exchanging a look with Minato. It wasn't unheard of that Naruto would only wear his girl's clothes one day in the week, because it all depended on his mood. But given how enthusiastic he had been about wearing the shirt-skirt combo yesterday, she had a hard time believing he was now okay with wearing the trousers.</p><p>What else could she do, though? She could hardly force him to change into the skirt and pushing Naruto about the subject would only drive him further into his shell, she knew. As boisterous and loud he could be when he was happy, just as withdrawn and quiet could he become when something was bothering him.</p><p>God, if only she could get her hands on those little bastards!</p><p>The doorbell ringing startled them all and after a brief pause, Kushina stood up, curious to see who could be at their door so early in the morning. The mailman? She hadn't ordered anything large, though …</p><p>She could only stand there and stare after opening the door, completely taken aback by the sight which greeted her.</p><p>"Erm, you're Uchiha-san, right?" she asked cautiously. "You're in my son's class, no?"</p><p>Dark eyes regarded her calmly. "Yes, I am. My name's Uchiha Sasuke. Nice to meet you." He bowed; his spiky black blue hair glinting in the early morning sun.</p><p>Naruto had mentioned the other boy a couple of times before – okay well, definitely more than a couple of times. Uchiha was at the top of their year, scoring high marks in every class, and was the captain of both the kendo and the archery club, which was an impressive feat for someone at his age. He was also one of the most popular guys in the school, mostly thanks to his exceptionally good looks. More than once Minato had already had to break up fights between girls because they all insisted only they were right for their '<em>beloved Sasuke-kun</em>'.</p><p>So far Kushina had heard nothing but good things about the boy, despite his apparent aloofness, but she didn't understand what he was doing here at their house so early in the morning.</p><p>Dressed in the girl's uniform.</p><p>"Uzumaki Kushina, nice to meet you too," she introduced herself absently and crossed her arms, leaning her shoulder against the doorframe as she studied him curiously. "I don't want to be rude, but what are you doing here? Dressed in the girl's uniform no less?"</p><p>Was he here to make fun of her son? Her eyes narrowed slightly.</p><p>"I've heard what they did to Naruto," he started and my, weren't we quite familiar, not using any suffixes?</p><p>Naruto had some explaining to do tonight, that was for sure.</p><p>"And I decided he could use some support. Not everyone in our class is like them, Uzumaki-san," he said; a faint sneer lingering around his lips.</p><p>"You're showing support by wearing the girl's uniform," she said slowly, raking her eyes across the pleated, grey skirt which just brushed past his knees.</p><p>"Yes. They're not going to dare to say anything if I'm wearing one and that'll make them think twice about going after Naruto again," he said calmly and shrugged. "What are they going to do, try going after me? I'd like to see them try." There was a faint hint of a smirk in his voice.</p><p>"That sounds quite arrogant, kid," she told him amused, "but hell, I'd be lying if I said I don't appreciate your guts. It takes balls to stand up for someone like this. You're going to accompany Naruto to school?"</p><p>He nodded, his right hand gripping the strap of his backpack loosely. "If he's okay with that."</p><p>"I'll tell him you're waiting for him. Give me a sec," she said and went back to the kitchen. "Naruto, Sasuke-kun's here to pick you up for school."</p><p>That had Naruto choking in his milk and he somehow managed to spit it out both through his nose and his mouth.</p><p>"Gross," she said, wrinkling her nose, but handed him some paper towels to clean his face.</p><p>"Sasuke's here?" he squeaked; his cheeks red. Whether they were red because he'd nearly choked or because Sasuke was waiting for him, she didn't know.</p><p>"Yep, waiting for you at the front door. Go on, don't make him wait too long."</p><p>"Erm, okay, I'll just go …" he trailed off, made some weird hand gestures before slipping out of the kitchen.</p><p>She knew the moment he'd seen what Sasuke was wearing because he yelped in surprise and she grinned. Sitting back down at the table, she grabbed her coffee and pressed the rim of the mug against her mouth; her grin widening when she heard footsteps rushing upstairs.</p><p>"What's he doing?" Minato asked bemused.</p><p>"Changing his clothes," she replied smiling.</p><p>"Oh, did he have a change of mind then?"</p><p>"Something like that," she agreed and sipped from her coffee.</p><p>That particular change of mind was going to shock the entire class as soon as he and Naruto showed up at school. Damn, she wished she could be there to witness it, because she was certain it would be quite a sight to behold.</p><hr/><p>Naruto never got bullied again after that. Arrogant he might have been, but Sasuke turned out to be right: the second people had seen him arrive with Naruto, both wearing the girl's uniform, they hadn't dared to make fun of Naruto again, knowing that if they did, they would have to answer to Sasuke.</p><p>And so Naruto felt safe enough to wear whatever he wanted, whether that was a pair of jeans, a skirt or a dress. Sasuke became one of his best friends, along with a girl named Ino who loved discussing make-up with Naruto and taking pictures of their finished looks to put it on her Instagram.</p><hr/><p>When Naruto was seventeen, Sasuke asked him out on a date.</p><p>Now, in all his seventeen years so far Naruto had experienced quite some freak-outs, but none at the level he was currently experiencing and Kushina didn't know whether to laugh or console him as she watched her son fretting over his clothes, zooming from one side of his room to the other one as he tried to decide what to wear for his first proper date.</p><p>"I don't know what to wear!" he exclaimed frustrated, coming to an abrupt halt in front of his bed and pulling on his hair.</p><p>She glanced at the bed where two sets of clothes had been laid out. The one on the left was a combination of dark blue jeans with a couple of tears near the knee area and a dark green sweater with a V-line that clung to Naruto's frame whenever he wore it. The set on the right consisted out of a black skirt which flared out around his knees and a thin white blouse with long, see through sleeves. This set also had a black choker added to it and a pair of black boots with dark red heels. The heels weren't that high, but it would give him some extra height if he wore them.</p><p>Crossing her arms, she supported her shoulder against the door and remarked, "Well, which one do you feel like the most now?"</p><p>He was quiet for a moment; his blue eyes flitting back and forth between the two choices. Tentatively he pointed at the set with the skirt then, mumbling, "This one, but – maybe it would be better to wear the other combination for our first date? To make it a normal date, I mean." He coloured slightly red.</p><p>She tutted her lips, shaking her head. "Naru, no. You should wear what you want to wear." When he opened his mouth to protest, she tacked on, "I hope you do know that Sasuke-kun won't care which set you choose. He's going to think you're beautiful either way, I'm sure."</p><p>Only a completely blind or socially inept person couldn't see how enamoured the young Uchiha was with her son. Honestly, it surprised her they had taken this long to finally confess to each other. She'd been ready to lock them together in a closet more than a year ago. Only Minato's interference had kept them from experiencing that particular embarrassment.</p><p>He flushed even a brighter red and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Maybe," he allowed begrudgingly. "But wouldn't it be best to just dress regularly tonight? I don't want to make him uncomfortable."</p><p>"Naruto, honey, you're talking about the guy who literally wore the girl's school uniform in order to support you," she stated, raising an eyebrow. "I very much doubt he'll be uncomfortable with whatever you choose to wear. He's been your best friend for three years; he wouldn't want you to change who you are even for your first date."</p><p>"I guess you're right," he said slowly and nibbled at his lower lip. "So the set on the right then?"</p><p>"If you want. Like I said, you're going to look amazing either way, sweetie," she smiled. "Are you planning on wearing your long hair tonight?"</p><p>They had bought Naruto a wig six months ago. He'd mentioned that sometimes he would like to have long hair so he could try out different things with it, but he was too impatient to wait for his hair to grow the desired length and the majority of the time he preferred his spikey hair in the length that it was now.</p><p>As one couldn't magically lengthen or shorten their hair at will, Kushina and Minato had decided to surprise him for his birthday and had taken him out to buy a decent wig. The blonde wig was only one shade darker than his own natural blond hair, so it easily blended in with his own when he wore it. It was quite long, reaching his lower back, and Naruto had fallen in love with it the second he had laid eyes upon the wig.</p><p>The wig hadn't been cheap, but the price had been more than worth it when she'd seen how her son had lightened up at the sight of him wearing it.</p><p>"No, I thought about it, but I prefer my hair like this," he smiled and shooed her out of his room. "Now go away, I need to get ready!"</p><p>"All right, all right, I'm going!" she laughed, holding up her hands and stepping backwards out of the room.</p><p>Downstairs she heard the front door open and Minato greeting Sasuke, and she grinned, remarking, "You better don't take too long, though, because Sasuke-kun is already here."</p><p>"He's way too early!" Naruto cried out in dismay and she caught the two men downstairs chuckling.</p><p>"I'm only one minute too early, usuratonkachi!" Sasuke called out from downstairs. "You're the one who's too late!"</p><p>"Oh my god, shut up, you bastard! This isn't my fault!" Naruto yelled back.</p><p>Any other time she would scold him for his language, but now she was too amused by his nervous behaviour to bother with it. Her baby boy was going on his very first date tonight, how cute was that!</p><p>"How can it literally not be your fault that you're not ready yet?" Sasuke asked incredulously.</p><p>She walked downstairs, her hand trailing down the rail. "That's because he's too busy making himself pretty for you," she grinned and winked, ignoring Minato's exasperated look.</p><p>Her son was growing up so fast, let her have her fun!</p><p>"Ma, shut up!" came Naruto's flustered reply at the same time Sasuke said, "He always looks good to me."</p><p>"You're so sweet," she cooed and patted Sasuke's cheek.</p><p>He blinked surprised and his cheeks pinked slightly. He looked ready to reply, but then his gaze shot towards the staircase and she had the delight of witnessing his mouth actually part in awe as he watched Naruto descend the staircase carefully; his heels tapping on the steps.</p><p>He halted a few feet away from them and nervously fiddled with the tiny water drop of his choker, before he dropped his hand and spread out his arms.</p><p>"Well, what do you think?" he asked shyly. He only had eyes for Sasuke, so it was clear who the question was directed at.</p><p>He'd put on some mascara and eyeliner which made the blue colour of his eyes pop out more than it already did, she noted, and his lips were coloured a soft, shiny pink.</p><p>"You look stunning," Sasuke said, a rough edge to his voice. His dark eyes were basically glued onto Naruto as he took in the way he was dressed.</p><p>Naruto reddened, but smiled, looking incredibly pleased. "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself," he said teasingly; his gaze lingering on Sasuke's leather jacket.</p><p>Smirking, Sasuke held out his hand. "Ready to go?"</p><p>"I'm ready," Naruto grinned, accepting his hand.</p><p>He'd clearly forgotten all about his parents still standing there, because he squeaked in surprise when Minato remarked, "Be back before eleven, okay?"</p><p>"Yes, back before eleven, I got it!" Naruto said rushed and basically pushed Sasuke out of the door, hissing something that sounded suspiciously like, "Let's go before my mum decides to be embarrassing again."</p><p>"Did you hear that, Minato?" she sniffed, gesturing at the door which fell shut. "Me, embarrassing him? Where does he even get that from?"</p><p>"Probably from the camera you're holding behind your back," he said dryly and she huffed, slipping the camera back into her pocket.</p><p>"No trust in me whatsoever, you all should be ashamed," she scoffed.</p><p>"Coming from someone who's utterly shameless, that's quite ironic," he chuckled; his blue eyes glinting in the light.</p><p>"Oh man, are we in a sassy mood tonight," she remarked and wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him. "But you're in luck: I adore your sassiness. What do you say of taking advantage of the next couple of hours, hm?"</p><p>"And here I thought you were planning on following them to make sure they behaved," he said amused, running his hands lightly up and down her back.</p><p>She pouted, rubbing her forehead against his shoulder. "Not going to lie, I considered doing that, because it's our baby's first date, but then I figured it's with Sasuke-kun, and that boy is head over heels for our Naru, so there's no need to make sure they'll behave."</p><p>"Such a mature response, I'm proud of you," her husband smirked.</p><p>He laughed when she pinched his right side in response; laughter which was quickly swallowed up by her eager lips. They had the house all to themselves for the next four hours – might as well make use of it.</p><hr/><p>"What are you thinking about, mum?"</p><p>Her son's voice brought her out of her musing and she shook her head, turning to look at him. "Just remembering some things," she answered dismissively and stepped forwards to grab his hands in hers. "You look absolutely breathtaking, honey."</p><p>He smiled, preening underneath the compliment.</p><p>One month away from his twenty-third birthday, Naruto was set to marry Sasuke today. He was dressed in the most magnificent dress she had ever seen: a mermaid styled dress which clung to his body in all the right places and had soft pink butterflies scattered from the bodice to all the way down. Tiny crystal stones dotted the gown making it look like he had just walked out of the ocean and the sleeves were long and see through, flaring out around his wrists.</p><p>The V-line was set off by a single row of light pink gems and was adjusted to make up for his lack of breasts. The tailor had done an amazing job with it, because there was not an awkward gap to be seen around Naruto's chest.</p><p>The snow white colour of the gown looked stunning against his tanned skin and she could feel traitorous tears stinging her eyes as she took in just how beautiful her son looked now.</p><p>He'd been so shy when he had asked whether he could wear a dress for his wedding and Kushina was sure Sasuke would have ripped both her and Minato a new one if they had so much as dared to refuse the suggestion. There had been no doubt they would agree to the request, wanting their son to be happy on his wedding day, but it was always good to have it confirmed just how smitten Sasuke was with their son, how much he strived to make Naruto happy.</p><p>She cupped his cheeks and kissed his forehead. "Are you happy, Naruto?"</p><p>"I've never been happier, mum," he smiled and yes, there was that bright smile she loved so much gracing his face, making his eyes glow like the stars against a clear night sky.</p><p>There was not a single doubt left in her mind that her son was truly happy and the main cause of that happiness was currently waiting outside, ready to get married to Naruto.</p><p>"Let me help you with your veil," she offered, noticing from the corner of her eye Minato entering the room and coming to an abrupt halt as he took in how amazing their son looked in his bridal gown.</p><p>Carefully she placed the silver tiara on his head, the single sapphire glistening in the light, and draped the veil across his face after making sure his make-up was intact still. The only type of jewellery he was wearing now was the promise ring Sasuke had given him five years ago, soon to be joined by his wedding ring.</p><p>As she watched Naruto fuss slightly with the veil, checking himself one last time in the tall mirror, she was struck by how much her baby boy had grown up.</p><p>He'd struggled for so long to accept himself as he was: a boy who liked both boy's and girl's stuff, who liked dressing cool and who liked looking pretty, who knew his way both around the basketball court and the make-up store.</p><p>But he had got there. With the support of his parents, his family, his friends, and his boyfriend he'd finally reached the point where he was completely comfortable in his own skin, where he no longer felt ashamed for liking girl's clothes.</p><p>The point where he could stand tall and proud in his wedding dress next to an awestruck Sasuke, ready to get married to the love of his life in front of all their family and friends.</p><p>Yes, she had known early on that Naruto wasn't like other boys, but that was okay. Because he was beautiful just the way he was, whether that was dressed in trousers or a skirt.</p><p>No matter what he chose to wear, he would forever be her amazing, beautiful son.</p><p>
  <strong>The End</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN2: I admit I'm a bit unsure how this story will be received as it's a theme I've never tried before, but as I said, I wanted to test out the waters first so to speak. Again, I hope I didn't offend anybody with this; that's certainly not my intention!</p>
<p>Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.</p>
<p>I hope to see you all back in my future stories! Please stay safe and take care of yourselves!</p>
<p>Cuddles</p>
<p>Melissa</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>